


Everything But...!

by sugarpixi



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gratuitous Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:02:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24400963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarpixi/pseuds/sugarpixi
Summary: Post Yuffie Recruitment. Camping after the grueling events of the day, a restless Cloud steps out of the tent to find Yuffie straying away. He follows her and the two get to know each other a little more.
Relationships: Yuffie Kisaragi/Cloud Strife
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Everything But...!

Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII, Squenix does. 

Everything But...! 

“This is as far as you go!” Cloud yelled, stopping abruptly in an open area of a forest, Aerith and Tifa stopping as well either side of him. They have been chasing the precocious and petite girl for a while now since they discovered that she robbed them of their materia. The girl stood in the center of the area, shoulders shaking, a noise emitting from her that inspired the team of three to shiver. As she laughed the younger brunette was catching her breath like everyone else. This was already their third encounter and she managed to stop Barret and Red XIII's involvement at the end of the second run. 

“D-do... you really think.... I will just hand over the goods THAT easily!?” the girl taunted, hands on her hips. 

Cloud grunted, Tifa sighed in exasperation and Aerith with brows furrowed in determination smiled. 

“Guess we have no choice!”she retorted, brandishing her staff. 

“Ohoh? You're really going to come after little 'ol me? “ Yuffie challenged, gripping her large shuriken.

Cloud got in his stance and pulled his sword from behind him, he glanced at Tifa who nodded, raising her fists. The mercenary and the barmaid charged at Yuffie who quickly dodged out of the way while Aerith attacked from a distance. Even three against one, the ninja was able to dodge their attacks.   
She ran literal circles around them, jeering at them every step of the way. While she was skilled in evasion, she proved that she also demonstrated a fearlessness and strength clashing with Cloud's weapon and Tifa's fists. 

“Is that all ya got!? Come get this!” Yuffie shot haughtily, turning around quickly and slapping her posterior. 

Cloud's hands shook with his sword in hand, Tifa vocalizing her frustration with her growls. 

“Phew...” Aerith breathed, pulling her staff against her with one hand, the other coming to rest over the hand wielding her weapon. 

Again they were at a stand still. All breathing heavily. But both sides were unwilling to end the feud. Their resolves were evenly matched. 

“Cloud, what do we do?” Tifa breathed. 

“Let me think...” Cloud replied, and he looked at Aerith.

“So now you are trying to outsmart me? I can beat you at that too!” the girl declared, pointing at her enemies as if to emphasize her point that way. Again, she fell into a fit of her high pitched laughter.   
The three all exchanged looks. Then, again, the same smile from before lit Aerith's face. For a split second the corners of Cloud's mouth lifted as well.

“I get it... Tifa!” 

“Yes?”

“We keep her busy, and we leave it to Aerith.” 

Tifa bit her lower lip and glanced over at Aerith. The glint in Aerith's eyes and smile in spite of of it all reassured her. 

“I'll start!” Aerith spun her staff, sending a flurry of sparks from it at Yuffie. Just as she did, Cloud rushed her from one side and Tifa the other. They clashed and exchanged blows. Eventually, they cornered her. With Cloud and Tifa either side of her, Yuffie was only able to move but so much with nothing but thick growths of trees behind her. If she calculated it properly she had a chance of sliding past both of them, and potentially having them accidentally attack one another. Aerith was still a good distance away and though she could tell that her projectiles would hit hard were she unable to avoid it just from the small nick she experienced not long ago. But the projectiles were also big and a bit slow. 

Cloud and Tifa lunged at Yuffie. She smirked. Predictable. She managed to slide between them and the two had stopped before they could harm another. But Yuffie miscalculated something. It happened faster than she expected. Suddenly she was face to face with a bunch of sparks and then everything went dark. 

When Yuffie came to, they were no longer in a wooded area but an open grassy field. She jumped up and rubbed her throbbing head. 

“Ow! I can't believe I lost to spiky headed loser, Forehead and Boobs!” the ninja wailed.

The three who had retrieved the materia and were in the process of organizing the ones they were using on their weapons all stopped. 

“Huh?” Cloud blinked. 

“Excuuse me?” Tifa put her hands on her hips.

“Forehead...?” Aerith scratched her chin in thought. Although she had to be honest, the nicknames were amusing if not a bit endearing. 

“One more time! Let's go! I'll beat you!” 

“Not interested.” Cloud muttered. 

“Wait... what happened anyways?” Yuffie wondered aloud. 

“Well that...” Tifa glanced over at Aerith who giggled innocently which caused Cloud to shudder. 

Yuffie tried to remember the scenario as she was told. She slid past the mercenary and barmaid and then... there were a lot of sparkles. She was heading right into it. She managed to stop and as she moved aside there was a sudden pain that radiated from the spot on her head. Yuffie failed to detect Aerith who had come up behind her and “tapped” her with her staff. 

“Oh, now that's just mean...” the ninja grumbled, “I think I'll go then..” 

She dusted her shorts and she started to walked away. But as she did so, she felt a hand on her shoulder. 

“Why don't you come with us?” Aerith asked her. 

“Me, come with you? Oh? So you need my help huh? It's because I'm good at fighting~” 

“You were very impressive!” the flower girl chimed, “Right Cloud?” 

Yuffie turned to look at Cloud who just shrugged, “Sure, yeah, whatever.” 

Though he seemed unenthused, Yuffie couldn't contain herself and quickly strode towards him with excitement. 

“It's really ok with you, Spikey?” she asked him, her eyes wide and glimmering. 

“What's your deal...” Tifa muttered, still miffed. 

“Listen, Boobs, I gotta name! It's--”

“Let's go back and rendezvous with the others,” Cloud asserted walking away. Tifa was happy to follow with Aerith behind them. 

“WAIT! I HAVEN'T TOLD YOU MY NAME IT'S YUFFIE!” She screamed running after them.

Using the PHS, they were able to reunite with the rest of the team. It was night time by then so they had set up camp. The team recounted the ordeal, Fort Condor and now this precocious girl. Eventually, they turned in for the night, the guys in one tent, the girls in another. Cloud was restless that night and it wasn't just because the symphony of Barret and Cid's snoring. Red XIII fell asleep eventually. 

Cloud got up and carefully walked over the sleeping bodies of his comrades. He opened and closed the tent quickly and as he stepped out he noticed a figure pacing and then suddenly walking away from camp. He allowed a head start before his pursuit. He caught up, because the figure had stopped. In the dim light of the moon, he noticed it was that girl they had just taken in. Yuffie, right? 

“Are you following me?”

“It's dangerous at night.” Cloud responded, suddenly noticing the absence of his weapon as well as hers. 

“I can take care of myself!” she snapped. There was a lot on her mind. A lot of emotions swirling in her heart. Cloud chuckled. 

“What's funny!?”

“I've heard that a lot.” the mercenary replied softly. It seemed he was always surrounded by strong women. This girl was no exception. When Cloud didn't respond Yuffie walked some more and finding an area with some trees, walked over and leaned against one. The blonde followed her, doing the same. 

“So... Boobs... or Forehead?” the girl questioned suddenly.

“W-what?”Cloud was taken aback. 

“It has to be one of them. I mean, you definitely have a chance with either...” Yuffie spun so she was in front of Cloud, “You are kinda cute...” 

At that point, Yuffie was on her tippy toes, her nose barely touching Cloud's. He pushed his back further into the tree, his entire body tensing up. Yuffie placed a hand on the trunk to support herself, thus pinning her companion as well. 

“I see, you don't have any experience. Wanna practice on me? I don't mind!” 

Yuffie chimed. Cloud swallowed nervously. However, the brunette remained in his face. He closed his eyes. She took it as a sign and leaned in to press her lips against his. The exchange was brief and innocent, and the two slowly opened their eyes. 

“You blushin'?” Yuffie teased. 

“No.” Cloud stated flatly. But he knew he was and he couldn't truly deny it, because he knew she felt his face from being so close. 

“Let's go again,” Yuffie suggested closing her eyes and this time, Cloud met her lips half way this time and again he felt their softness and warmth. However this time she took his lower lip in her mouth, between her teeth, giving it a little tug, eliciting a gasp. She didn't stop there, she sucked on it before taking his upper lip and doing the same. Then slowly she pulled away again, grinning at Cloud who appeared star struck, his eyes were wider, and seemed to glow in the dark.

“Get it, lover boy? It's like... a dance. Do ya know how to dance?” 

A sort of huffy noise came from the mercenary and he slightly turned his head. He didn't like to talk about dancing. But it made all the sense to him. 

“Let's go again.” he said after some silence and this time, he made it to her lips first. 

He imitated her. But Yuffie was way ahead of him. She allowed them to enjoy their dance, but eventually she added an extra step. This time adding some tongue. It was a bit of a surprise. But Cloud at this point was focused on learning. So they continued the dance between lips and tongue until they needed a breather. 

“Don't just come rushing in with the tongue. Don't do it all sloppy. You're not a dog. There is such a thing as too much of it. It can be wonderful but remember... a kiss should primarily be about your lips.” 

He nodded silently. His mind was swept away in this strange moment and he was still riding it out. It was like... he was himself but also not himself. It was like a dream, a play and he wanted to just follow along with the script. 

“But you know, you're not a bad kisser.” 

Cloud felt relief. Maybe even a sense of pride.

“So, I think I'll reward you so you can take it even further...” As she said this, Yuffie fumbled with the hem of her shirt and lifted it, exposing two tiny mounds. The blond was able to catch a small peek before he turned his face completely to one side, so it was not in plain sight. 

“I know they're no match against either of theirs, but I'm allowing you to touch them. If you want.”   
She looked down. Even though he was looking away, even though she was the one who exposed her self, she felt an overwhelming shyness and a rush of butterflies in her stomach and lower belly. 

“It's not that...” He started. 

This guy... He's actually awkward, even though he tries really hard to appear cool. But he's a good guy. There were so many bad guys. Yuffie has dealt with many. She felt one of her worries evaporate into thin air and she and looked up with a big grin. She took a hand and reached up to move Cloud's face and kissed him again. They kissed deeply than before and soon Cloud slid down the trunk of the tree and onto the ground with Yuffie falling over him. She wrapped her hands around his neck and as she did, he pulled her close, hand gripping her hip while the other slid up, tickling her sides to gently grope her tiny breast. As he explored her chest, the ninja pressed herself closer against him, and when her knees shook to the point she felt she couldn't stand she settled into his lap. 

There was a lump growing in his pants, and as they continued the dance of their mouths, his hands continued to work, she moved against it slowly applying pressure when she rolled her hips upward and when she went down. Cloud moaned into her mouth and pulled away with a choked gasp. 

“This is...”

“Hey, we can stop any time you want. We don't have to do anything you don't want to.” But his hands continued to knead her breast, still in awe at their softness and the sensitivity of her nipples. Yuffie giggled. Guess that was an ok to keep going? She leaned forward and she noticed Cloud closed his eyes and leaned forward. She chuckled to herself as she missed his face and dove to his neck, giving it a little nip. He hissed and flinched. Confused at the sensation. 

“Did I surprise you?” Yuffie asked into his skin. If the hairs on his body weren't standing on end then now they definitely were. He only nodded but he didn't move or say anything. 

She pressed her lips onto the spot she bit. Then she continued to make a trail along his neck listening to him react. As she came up she nipped his ear. 

“You can touch me...” she rasped into his ear licking it, pulling his hand lower to her unbuttoned shorts. She guided his hand beneath the garment, and stopped on her pelvic bone, hearing his breathing go shallow. 

“Remember, you have a choice.” She reminded him. His fingers lingered where they were, idly running up and down in a random rhythm. He inhaled deeply, and Yuffie smirked. She knew he had decided. She lead his hand again all the way down her slit, letting out a soft whisper upon passing her clit, and along to her opening.   
“Ah.. mm... I'm already wet. Hey stick a finger or two in... then you can feel everything,” 

He complied first playing around the entrance. Yuffie shifted in his lap to aid him. In spite of knowing what's going to happen, she gave a surprised sounding gasp. When he put in another finger she had acclimated well already. Her insides felt warm and so wet. He allowed himself to explore, twirling his fingers around inside of her. Then he pumped his fingers in and out a couple of times, feeling the ninja clench against his fingers then he stopped. 

“Are you ok?”   
Yuffie nodded, allowing her body to relax. 

“W-what about you?” she asked between breaths.   
“I...” He started and looked down at his hand. He only put two fingers in but she was so wet, the hot thick liquid dribbled down his palm. 

“If you're not comfortable... I understand,” she told him, “But, can I show you one last thing.. If you're up to it?” 

Cloud bit his lower lips, his consent a breathy whisper. Yuffie smiled, giving his forehead a kiss before ruffling his hair a bit. She touched her own forehead to his reassuringly and took his hand and guided it once more. 

“Nngh... Ok! If there is nothing else you remember... Remember this... Every girl has this button. And it's a MAGICAL button, ya got it?” 

He nodded his head stiffly, mind racing.   
“Use one finger and rub it.... p-please” squirming and moving her hips, Yuffie eager for some stimulation. He followed along and gingerly placed his index finger on the tiny little bean. He tried to memorize how it felt... the shape of it. All of this felt surreal, awkward. As he experimented with his movements, he thought of how it would feel when the time is right. When it's the right person. Yuffie mewled, urging him to use two fingers. He complied, listening to her as he let his mind's tangent drone on. He couldn't see in the dark and even though she had described it.. the safest bet to know he was touching the right place and the the right way... was how she sounded, as well as how she was reacting. He could only guess that it was positive in spite of the whiny tone in her voice as desperately clung to him, in a tug-of-war between trying to push against him as much as she could and trying to get away from his fingers. She was also getting slicker by the moment.   
“Harder...! Faster! Don't stop!” the ninja moaned between pants, grinding against him erratically. Then she stopped, her body stiffened like a board before she relaxed and collapsed onto him.  
He pulled his hand out of her eliciting a moan. There was even more of her juices on him than the last time.  
“Hey, if you're not comfortable with it, I'll clean it up.” Yuffie told him, taking his hand and licking it from the palm up. Playfully, she swirled her tongue over his palm and continued to do the same up every finger. She sucked the tip of each one, making sure to make that “pop” noise. Cloud felt dizzy after the experience from the sensations and her scent. 

She sighed when she finished. Cloud shifted beneath her, signaling it was time to go. As he did so he winced.   
“Are you ok? Oh...!”   
The bulge in his pants had gotten significantly bigger. Yuffie licked her lips, feeling a flutter in her lower belly. To grind over that hardness, to feel the soft flesh, to have it inside... Casually and lightly she put her hand over it, causing the blonde to hiss.   
“Hey--” he started. 

Yuffie put a finger to her lips to silence him. 

“It looks like you have a situation going on over there,” Yuffie sang, “I can help... if you want”   
Tch. He thought that they could end whatever was happening. But there was something in the way she talked that made him want to keep listening to her and to see just where they would go. 

“Can't go back like that!” Yuffie added cheekily poking it through his pants.  
“Fine.” He gave in, crossing his arms. If she wanted to help she would take the initiative. And take initiative she did. She released his member and as it sprung out Cloud shivered from the contact with the outside air. That didn't last long as soon he felt the warmth of her hand as it was enclosed and then the her mouth as she put the head into her mouth. She played around between sucking and licking it. Then, she slowly put him inside her mouth, inch by inch, cupping his balls as she engulfed his length. Reciprocating felt even better, since Yuffie knew how far she wanted to go. Of course it would all be due to his comfort. The noises he made were delicious, a joy to be heard after being hoarse from making a lot of noises herself.   
Watching the mercenary squirm in her grasp was just as amusing as her being able to steal everyone's materia without them noticing at all. Once he was good and wet, she tugged on him, slowly and gently at first, after finding a nice grip. From there, she enjoyed a nice steady rhythm, the journey from tip to base and base to tip. Gradually she increased speed and intensity, feeling impatience from Cloud, also for herself. Soon both her mouth and hands were working and Cloud was the one moving his hips. The combination of her strokes, her tongue swirling, and the suction eventually took him over the edge. Yuffie gladly accepted all his load, licking her lips after swallowing. She bobbed down again to clean him off a little before tucking it back into his pants and giving it a pat. 

Yuffie got up and stretched. She would have liked to experience a little more but there were definitely things that felt were off limits. Cloud remained on the ground, his eyes staring blankly ahead. The ninja offered him her hand which he took, and stood up on wobbly legs avoiding her eyes. 

“It's alright, we can keep this between us. Thanks for coming after me.” Hands behind her back she leaned forward on tippy toes to kiss his nose, “Please take care of me from now on.” 

With that, she walked ahead of him. He jogged a little to catch up to her and they enjoyed a silent walk back to camp. 

A/N: This has broken through my four-page writing streak. When my imagination works it cranks up some entertaining concepts and this is one of them. Just playing with the idea of Yuffie not being as innocent as she seems, Cloud being inexperienced and more innocent minded. I definitely have an image of Yuffie that is precocious, mischievous and bratty and this is one of the many results. I really like to explore ship dynamics and relationships and general she can have with the characters. Like even though this is a very much gratuitous smut fanfic, Yuffie being a little more worldly than Cloud is an idea that is present. Anyways I am getting ahead of myself. Hope this one was an enjoyable read. See you guys in the next one!


End file.
